Torturing the GW Boys: Victim, er, part 1: Heero
by Reina
Summary: Me torturing Heero.... Just read and please review.


Torturing the GW Boys:

# Victim, er, part 1: Heero

Oh, besides the fact that I don't own anything except the fic, I'll use the name "Night Wolf", because I don't wanna give Hilde a bad rep…

WARNING: Written under the influence of:

1 Liter of non-caffeine-free Pepsi,

My hyper friend,

3 hours of sleep,

and lack of something better to do

On with the torture, er * ahem * fic…^_^0

Heero: * standing in the room by himself, arms crossed *

Night Wolf (me): Ahh, a victim…

Heero: …….

Night Wolf: Hey, Heero! Whachya doooooooin'?

Heero: I'm busy. Go away, NW.

NW: I'm sorry; I didn't realize that you were so busy doing nothing. * pauses *, can I help?

Heero: * raises eyebrow *

NW: HE MOVED!!!! DO IT AGAIN, DO IT AGAIN!!

Heero: Hn…

NW: Hn… what is with that?! Can't you say, "Hm" like everyone else?!

Heero: Hn.

NW: Hn.

Heero: * silence *

NW: * silence *

Heero: You're annoying.

NW: Thank you.

:::Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei all appear:::

Duo: hi.

Trowa: …

Quatre: hello, NW.

Wufei: Hmp. Weakling onna.

NW: Hi, Duo. * runs over and glomps onto Duo *

Duo: * sweatdrop *

NW: Hi, uh, everyone else.

Heero: * quietly tries to sneak away, but steps on a small twig *

NW: * lets go of Duo *

Duo: I can breathe!

NW: Heero! Hold it right there! Where do you think you're going?

Heero: How in the world did you hear me? Are you a wolf, or something?

NW: Notice the name, but no.

Quatre: Of course she's a wolf. Fanfiction authors never lie!

NW: * sweatdrop * * ahem *.

NW: The name, I like darkness, and I like wolves. I also like meat, and full moons, and…

Heero: * eyes wide * Omae o korosu!

NW: He did it again! His face moved!

Heero: * points gun a NW's head *

NW: Uh, Heero, I wouldn't do that if I were you…

Heero: * finger tightens on trigger * Why not?

NW: Hey, bye Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei. This is too gruesome for you to see. * zaps Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei out of fic *

NW: Are you sure?

Heero: Omae o korosu.

NW: Okay, here it goes… * transforms into Relena *

Heero: Omae o kor, NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NW as Relena (Relena, from now on): What's the matter, Heero?

Heero: Must… kill, Relena! Can't. kill… her…

Relena: * glomps onto Heero *

Duo (from somewhere else): Hey!

NW: Duo! Don't worry, you'll get your turn in the next fic… *grins evilly at Duo *

Duo: * gulps * * goes back to other fic, or where ever he was before *

Relena: Where was I? Oh, yes. Heero! You can't kill me. I know why. It's because, Heero?

Heero: * snuck away while NW was talking to Duo *

Relena: Heero! I'm right here, so come and kill meeeeeeee…"

Heero: * pops up behind Relena, gun pointed at her head *

Relena: As I was saying, * glomps onto Heero * You can't kill me, because you love me!!

Heero: * getting an idea for how to get NW/Relena*

Relena: All you need is someone to show you love. I love you, Heero… And I know you love me too…

Heero: * mutters * Mission accepted. * kisses Relena/NW *

Relena changes back into NW: What the?! Yuck, petu! * spits *

Heero: I knew that would work… Mission accomplished.

NW: Heero!!!!! Omae o korosu!!

Heero: DeathGlare™ That's my line…

NW: Get over it! Now, Omae o korosu!

Heero: DeathGlare™ THAT'S MY LINE…

NW: DeathGlare™ & Omae o korosu!!!

Heero: Omae o korosu.

NW: Omae o korosu.

Heero: Omae o korosu.

NW: Omae o korosu.

Heero: Omae. O. Korosu.

NW: Is that someone's name? BTW: Omae o korosu.

Heero: You don't even have a gun… (omae o korosu)

NW: I have **other** weapons… (omae o korosu)

Heero: I hate you. Omae o korosu.

NW: Omae o korosu.

Heero. Stop it! You're getting annoying!

NW: Omaeokorosuomaeokorosuomaeokorosuomaeokorosuomaeokorosuomaeokorosuomaeokorosuomaekorosuomaekorosuomaekorosuomaeokorosuomaeokorosuomaeokorosuomaeokorosuomaeokorosu…

Heero: SHUT UP ALREADY!!! YOU'RE ANNOYING!

NW: No, I'm Night Wolf.

Heero: ARRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

NW: heeheehee

Heero: * looks for self-detonation button *

NW: * swing self-detonation button around finger *

Heero: You can't swing that around your finger, that's impossible.

NW: MY fic. If I want it to happen, it does.

Heero: Can I please have the self-detonation button? It, uh, I need to check it.

NW: * decides put Heero out of his misery, and tosses him the button *

Heero: Thank you. * runs out of room to Gundam, climb up onto cockpit door, and holds button out in front of him * I'll be free!!

Heero: * self-detonates *

NW: Mission accomplished.

Heero:* that's my line… oh forget it… *

NW: heeheehee. Well, that was fun. Let's see, who's zero-two? * looks up at Duo, and grins evilly *

Duo: * whimper *

NW: Don't worry, you're my favorite, I'll go easy on you.

NW: * to readers * Okay, hope ya liked. Duo's next… * notices Duo cowering in a shadow * BTW, Heero's not dead. Please review! Thanx, bye!


End file.
